


Arrivals

by Beautiful Allusion (BeautifulAllusion)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, could be read as pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulAllusion/pseuds/Beautiful%20Allusion
Summary: “I’m not giving you your room back.”It’s the first thing Danny says to him as he disembarks the red eye he has just flown in on from LA.A short drabble about Steve’s first moments back in Hawaii.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Arrivals

“I’m not giving you your room back.”

It’s the first thing Danny says to him as he disembarks the red eye he has just flown in on from LA.

The blonde man is wearing his signature light denim jeans with the cuffs turned up, a loose white tee, and a grumpy expression as he drapes the purple lei over Steve’s head and tries not to scratch at him with the keys that are in his right hand.

“I mean it,” he flips at the lei as it settles against his partners chest and finally looks up into his eyes, “I am an old man in recovery and I need my comfort. I bought an ottoman for your feet to go on since you’re too freakishly tall to fit on your own couch.”

Steve nods maintaining his serous expression and drapes a hand around Danny’s shoulders, pulling him into his chest for a brief hug. “I missed you buddy.”

“Yeah yeah,” Danny lets Steve draw him in, loops a hand around Steve’s waist for a quick squeeze and then pulls away to start walking towards the car. “Who doesn’t have luggage after an eight month around the world sabbatical?”

He can’t help it, the wry grin that tugs at his lips as he adjusts his carry on over his shoulder and follows his partner through the airport.

It feels good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> When you come back from a long trip there is always some little thing that makes you feel like you’re really home. I like to think that for Steve, that thing is Danny’s special brand of snark. 
> 
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
